Takeshi Yamato
Takeshi Yamato is Sho's father. While falling off his bike in an accident, he was transferred to the X-Zone to repair Imperial X. He had built Thunder Emperor, Neptune, Imperial Tiger, and Imperial Dragon, Aeroscissors, Hammerhead and Bloody Fang as well. Possessed by an ancient evil, he rode Imperial X who's attack was Even's Destruction. He defeated Flame Kaiser and took away its emblem but lost in the rematch where Sho rode with the combined forces of Bloody Fang, Thunder Emperor, Aero Scissors, Hammer Head and Neptune. He made the Idaten Bikes to restore and maintain peace in the x-zone and protect Imperial X. Appearance He usually appears in his biker's outfit which consists of a black suit with red gloves, knee-pads, elbow-pads, and red sneakers. He appeared once in Sho's dream. However, while riding Imperial X, dark patches are shown around his eyes. Personality He is Sho and Ayumu Yamato's father and husband of Masumi Yamato. There used to be rumors that he is dead but that is untrue. Earlier on, he was the one who taught Sho how to ride his MTB. He is a really good father. He wanted Sho to become the best MTB rider. He is also very kind and caring in nature. Later, he came under the control of the Dark Emblem and became evil. When in the control of Dark Emblem he rode Imperial X. He even defeated Sho in an Idaten battle once and got his platinum emblem. He never has intentions of hurting anyone. The True Story Takeshi actually grew up in the X-Zone. Once, he and his friend, the young King of the X-Zone, discovered an imbalance in the positive and negative energies of the X-Zone which meant that Imperial X was malfunctioning or had lost the power to maintain the balance. Takeshi went on to check out the matter but as soon as he approached Imperial X, a portal opened and engulfed him, transporting him to Earth. After waking up in a strange new world and being unable to recognize it, he soon realized that there was no way back to the X-Zone. He eventually fell in love with and married Masumi and their two sons were Sho and Ayumu. On one occasion, he was biking near a cliff when the rocks gave way beneath him and he fell, supposedly to his doom. However, he had landed in the X-Zone again and was amazed at how much time had passed in the place. The only one who he revealed his secret to was the King, who was now a very old man and was overjoyed to see his friend again. He tried once again to fix Imperial X's problem, now assisted by Ichibashi and Honda, who he himself had taught how to repair MTBs. This time, they solved the problem and the King and Takeshi began to take daily checks on Imperial X. It was on one of these checks that the ancient evil spirit possessed him. The King tried to stop it but was cursed by it to take the form of an owl. From then on, Takeshi became the main antagonist of the series. Gallery 48t.jpg|Sho riding with his father when he was young 21t.jpg|Takeshi working on Flame Kaiser 9t.jpg|Takeshi after winning an MTB tournament Imagen45.jpg|Takeshi with Imperial X 3.jpg|Sho hugs Takeshi after he comes back to his senses Gggggggggg.jpg|Takeshi tells his son the true story 8fd27465946f64a27df77061d087ce81.jpg|Sho and his parents at a photo frame 15d42abf0380426b344339210151.jpg|Takeshi Yamato, while riding Flame Kaiser. 15d42a8ac49fd10a301650229526.jpg Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male